1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile seat belt system with an automatic unlocking function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat belt systems are used in automobiles for protecting the driver and passengers. A conventional seat belt system comprises a seat belt retractor anchored to the automobile frame, a seat belt consisting of a shoulder belt connected to the retractor and a lap belt directly anchored to the automobile frame, a tongue plate secured at an intermediate position of the seat belt, i.e., at a position between the shoulder belt and the lap belt, and a buckle anchored to the automobile. This buckle has a mechanism for locking the tongue plate and a mechanism for unlocking the tongue plate.
In the prior art, the unlocking mechanism has had to be manually operated. This has aggravated the drivers' and passengers' dislike of using the seat belt system. In addition, if an accident occurs, manual operation may significantly delay the exit of drivers and passengers from the automobiles.